Agni (Anima: Beyond Fantasy)
Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-B. At least Low 6-B with Inferno Name: Agni Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Over 764 years old Classification: Superior Fire Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Invulnerability (Can only be damaged by essence damaging attacks, ice and water based attacks. Fire based attacks are unable to damage it), Non-Physical Interaction, Natural Weaponry, Fire Manipulation, Immunity Bypassing (Ignore any resistance or immunity to fire based attacks from beings of inferior gnosis than it), Flight, Aura (Anything, from rocks to metal, within 10 m from the agni is melted, and the air becomes unbreathable), Empowerment (By sacrificing health, agni is capable to increase its combat abilities up to +50), Fear Manipulation (Possesses Intimidation 150), Information Analysis (Capable to dicern if supernatural events has been released close and read the aura of others. Possesses Magic Appraisal 100), Magic including Information Analysis (Can detect heat), Fire Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Of fire), Heat Manipulation (Includes melting and sublimation. Capable to burn the magic and vitality of others, negating conventional regeneration), Retrocognition (Can see the past by looking into the ashes), Explosion Manipulation, Damage Boost (Can increase the effect of critical hits), Empowerment (Sacrifice health in order to increase stats, combat abilities and magic), Durability Negation (Can induce a critical hit by creating an explosion inside their targets) and Creation (Can create minor elemental beings). Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Command Inducement (Only summoners of higher gnosis can dominate him), Chi Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Internal Damage, Heat Manipulation, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Transmutation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Absolute Zero, Information Analysis, Sense Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Pressure Points, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance Negation, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Light Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Temporal and Dimensional BFR, Fate Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Absorption, Possession, Vector Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Age Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats) Attack Potency: Likely City level (Not much behind Zhoul Orgus. Around the strongest Superior Elemental). At least Small Country level with Inferno (Attack equals the offensive stats of Filisnogos and Rudraskha). Capable to Increase its combat abilities up to +50, making it comparable to the likes as Filisnogos Speed: Athletic Human with at most Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to the Arias Vayu) Lifting Strength: Class M (Baseline strength to move mountains), higher with preparation (With Feats of Strength 100, it have no issues to increase his STRength by +1) Striking Strength: Likely City Class Durability: Unknwon (Its a Damage Resistant creature, capable to receive great amount of comparable damage before fainting. have more Life Points than any palace. Natural armor increase durability) Stamina: Limitless, do not possesses vulnerable points Range: Vary from extended melee to 1 km Standard Equipment: Ignite Claws Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: If over half of an Agni’s body is hit with cold water or ice, it must pass a PhR 180 check (Less than 80% chance to fail in normal conditions) or take damage equivalent to five times its level of failure. Each 1,000 points of damage sustained from this will cause it to lose a temporary point of Agility, Dexterity, and Strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Inferno:' Inferno: Apart from its claws and fangs, an Agni can use its huge wings to overwhelm its enemies with huge tongues of flame. When it wishes to use this attack, it wraps its wings around itself while gathering a large amount of energy. Then, it opens its wings and creates a huge explosion striking everything within 50 meter radius for 150 damage. Inferno is a Heat attack and requires a full turn of preparation, during which the Agni cannot use active attacks. After using this attack, the elemental has to wait from one to five turns before it can do so again. *'Burnout:' As a Passive Action, an Agni may use part of its vital energy to temporarily increase its abilities. It may sacrifice 50 Life Points at any time during a turn to receive a bonus of +5 to its next action, up to a total of +50 per action Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 7 Category:Berserkers Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 6 Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users